Nature's Loophole
by FraryFreakObessed
Summary: From my account Iliketowritemyimagination Fage. Kalijah. Klaroline. Kennett. Stebekah. Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie, Sage and Stefan are with The Originals trying to live a life in Mystic Falls, but nothing is ever normal, as a powerful force drives the originals away, abandoning the girls and Stefan leaving more than they can imagine behind: Their Unborn Children
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _"What does the letter say?"_

 _"They...left"_

 _"No...they couldn't leave just like that, there has to be a reason"_

 _"Don't you see the letter they left They never loved us it was all just a game"_

* * *

 _"She's dying"_

 _"Shit shit shit"'_

* * *

 _"You need to raise her, she's fragile but powerful she's a Mikealson constant danger will always come to her"_

 _"You're not dying you are not going to leave her without a mother, you hear me"_

* * *

 _"They will never know why we left them"_

 _"Why can't we go back to them?"_

 _"It's too dangerous, if you love her you would let her go"_

 _"Just like you did?"_

* * *

 _"Would you like to hold your daughter?"_

 _"No, she needs to go to her father, she'll be safe with him"_


	2. They Left

Sage's POV

"What does the letter say?" I asked

"He...left"

"No...he couldn't just leave like that, there has to be a reason"

"Don't you see the letter, Sage, he left, he never loved me it was all just a cat and mouse game" Caroline said, tearing away from the letter she found the nearest thing she can find, turning out to be a vase and threw it against the wall smashing to a million pieces

"Caroline, calm down Niklaus loves you, he wouldn't leave without a good reason" I try reasoning with her knowing I don't have Niklaus nor her best friend, Bonnie to help me reduce the destruction she can bring to kitchen

"What would be a good reason, Sage?" Caroline furiously said

"I have known them for nine hundred years Caroline I have them known longer than you have" hinting frustration in my voice

"I know...I'm not mad at you...I just need to be alone right now" and with that Caroline abruptly left the manor

Thinking about going after her, but deciding against it I leaned towards the kitchen island and read the letter again that was addressed to me

My dear Sage,

I hope that you're alright, I did leave you...sore from the nights events. After you finish reading this, you will learn that I won't come back to Mystic Falls nor to you. Don't ask why. I have changed my number so don't bother to call me. I decided that I need a new life...a life that does not have you in my plans I hope that you can understand.

Goodbye Sage and I wish you well

Sincerely,

Finn Mikealson

I closed the letter and gently put it in the kitchen island as reality kicks in. Finn left, and him being an original means he can drop his face from the earth along with my brothers and sister in law. Why would he leave? the last time we were together was a few days ago when he and his siblings needed to take care of business. Business that only concerns them, they were always so secretive since the moment I met them in Italy, 900 years ago

* * *

 _Vercelli, Italy: 1112 AD_

 _"Sage, come on we have to get to the ball on time we cannot afford to be late again"_

 _"I am dressed, Alessandro"_

 _"Good, mother and father want us to meet people in this ball"_

 _Scoffing "yeah to marry us off, dear dear brother"_

 _"You are a lady Sage Adalardi never forget that" my brother said, the rest of the ride was in silence until we got the ball_

 _"Who organized this ball again, brother?"_

 _"The Mikealsons their powerful dukes, the family consist of Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah Mikealson, the purpose I suppose is to find a suitor for their sister"_

 _"Isn't that the parents job?"_

 _"Parents died, orphans who gained their parents money"_

 _"Oh"_

 _"Sister, can you take care of yourself, I will be busy at this ball"_

 _"Alessandro Adalardi I know you are going to fuck Sophie Devareaux" I whispered his face grew pale knowing I got him_

 _"Shut up Sage! I will buy you jewels just let me be"_

 _"Dear brother I was not going to say anything, she isn't just your fuck buddy, you're in love with her'_

 _"Yes I am, now if you excuse me" he said and left to find Sophie and leave the ball, no doubt going to her room for the rest of the night_ _walking around grabbing some red wine, knowing i'll need it I bumped into this girl almost splashing my wine to her dress_

 _"I am so sorry that was a close call, did the wine hit you?" I asked scared of looking her face, her dress tells me she is more than a lady_

 _"No worries, I am not one of those girls who really care if dress gets spilled" she said lifting my face up_

 _"I am sorry though, name is Lady Sage Adalardi my-"_

 _"Duchess. Duchess Rebekah Mikealson" my eyes growing wide hearing the name Mikealson_

 _"Don't be alarmed, I may be one of the guest of honor in this ball, but I am not like other spoiled brats, you have glorious red hair, Sage like fire and beautiful green eyes if I must say"_

 _"Thank you Duchess"_

 _"I have a feeling we are going to be great friends" she said with such joy, makes me think that her brothers protect her from everyone too much_

 _"I hope so too, Duchess" taking a sip of my wine, feeling this is too much to take in_

 _"Come let me introduce you to some of these brats" she chuckled, and I chuckling with her, Rebekah and I talked for the rest of the ball not even caring my mother and father orders about meeting lords, as we talked I bumped into someone this time a man_

 _"I am sorry my lord I didn't mean to" I stuttered cannot believe myself doing this twice in one night, looking at Rebekah for help but finding her laughing_

 _"Rebekah this is not a joke" I whispered, frustrated with myself_

 _"I am sorry Sage, please allow to introduce you to my brother Finn Mikealson" I started lifting my head up to meet his face and what I found was beauty, he is handsome than any other dukes and lords in this ball combined_

 _"My apologies Miss"_

 _"No problem, Duke Mikealson" he stared at me like he saw his sun, his light, his joy and in that moment I knew falling in love with him would change my whole life forever_

* * *

Shaking my head of the now disturbed memory, I grabbed the letter and went into my room, _our room,_ I thought to myself

"I need to get rid of his stuff" I muttered to myself and as I walked out of my room for some fresh air, my head starting to feel dizzy but putting no attention to it I started walking down the stairs when vision became blurry

"Sage? Sage!" my best friend said as everything went black


	3. Messed up situation

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while (DO NOT SHOOT) but I couldn't get into my account so I will use this one from now on**

 **Happy Reading and leave reviews**

 **PS: I accept criticism but any brutal negativity will be erased**

 **PPS: Those who read "One last word" and "The secret" there will be updates soon**

 **PPPS: Iliketowritemyimagination was my account**

* * *

Katherine's POV

Elijah can be so stupid sometimes.

Does he honestly believe that I wouldn't know that he left because somebody threaten them, and because they left with no warnings it means that whoever threaten them must be powerful enough for them to run to the hills?

Idiot.

But hey at least they did a good job at making Sage, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie believe that they left because they didn't care anymore

And here I thought that Sage would be solve the one to solve the puzzle

Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan will come their senses eventually

Sage on the other hand needs someone to guide her

BOOM

What the hell?

Did I just hear someone tumbling down the stairs?

Day one of not having them here, and already things are going south

Elijah is going to pay when he comes back, or if he ever comes back

"KATHERINE"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, BONNIE"

"SAGE FAINTED"

Yup, Finn is on my pay list now

Idiots.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

"Sage wake up"

"SAGE" Katherine yelled

"Sage wake up" I repeated

"She isn't going to wake up that way" Katherine says voice filled with concern

"Well what the hell do you want me to try"

"Vampires don't just black out, Bonnie, something is wrong with her"

"Could it be her missing Finn?"

"I highly doubt a 900 year old vampire blacked out because her husband left her"

"Well what do we do?"

"STEFAN"

"What Katherine I'm a little busy ri-"

"Come down here" cutting him off

"Katherine what do you want m-" Stefan stopped once he saw Sage and ran down the stairs

"Pick her up and carry her towards her room me and Bonnie are going to get her grimoire"

"Alright" picking up Sage and sped towards her room

I turn to see Katherine she looks normal, her clothes are perfect because Katherine is always well-dressed but her eyes look tired

"Bonnie stop staring at me and let's go"

Me and Katherine walked towards the grimoires that are perfectly organized in my "Witchy Room" as everyone calls it. Me and Kol set up this room when I moved in here with him, and he wanted me to have a place for my grimoires, herbs...etc. He didn't know I was a witch when we met and I didn't know he was a vampire we were just two teenagers who became friends and started to have feelings towards to each other. The day I found out was when I walking home and a vampire tried to attacked me from no where Kol showed up and killed him and I gave him a aneurysm

FLASHBACK

 _"BONNIE STOP" Kol yelled in pain, falling to his knees and hands in his head. I stopped immediately._

 _"You're a vampire?"_

 _"I was going to tell you Bon-"_

 _"When were you going to tell me, Kol, when I see you biting in to a humans neck? Or when you're going to decapitate a vampire like you did just now?" I yelled cutting him off_

 _"You didn't tell me you were a witch"_

 _"I should've because now everything is different"_

 _"Why? because I decapitated it a vampire in front of you? I wasn't going to let a filthy vampire bite its into my friends neck" walking closer to me grabbing my hands and entwining it in his_

 _"I think we should stop hanging out"_

 _"What?" he croaked I can see tears forming in his eyes_

 _"I am a witch, Kol, witches are natures servant while vampires are natures abomination"_

 _"Elena, Damon, Stefan hell even Caroline is a vampire and she's your best friend"_

 _"BUT I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS TOWARDS THEM" shit. Did I say that out loud?_

 _"You have feelings for me?"_

 _"It doesn't matter because A you don't like me and B we can't be together it is a crime against nature"_

 _"Wrong"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Bonnie I like you I've been around for a 1,000 years and I have never felt like this towards a girl, you're in my dreams, you're everywhere Bonnie"_

 _"Kol I don-" I felt his mouth in mine he released my hands from his and grabbed my waist pulling me towards him I opened my mouth further and he did as well our tongues fighting for dominance I move one of my hands from his neck and roughly touching his hair hearing him moan inside my mouth his hands leave my waist and grabbed my legs and pushed me up I wrapped my legs around him and I remembered where we are_

 _"Kol we're in a street anyone can see us"_

 _"I don't care"_

 _"Well I do" I unwrapped my legs we stayed silent after that_

 _"I should go" Kol said and started walking away_

 _"No" I yelled he turned around_

 _"What?"_

 _"I don't care if I am a witch and you're an original I want to be with you what I just felt I want to feel it all the time: the rush, the danger, being with you. Kol i've been thinking of you, daydreaming about you during my lectures, my dreams at night and it's like you're in me you know? like you're cancer and I can't get you out the only other boyfriend i've had was Jeremy and he is nothing compared to you, and I may not be in love with you but I can see myself in love with you " he stared at me_

 _"Do you really want to be my girlfriend?"_

 _"You don't even have to ask" I ran towards him and wrapped my legs around him_

 _"You just made me the happiest man alive" We laughed_

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Bonnie?" Katherine asked

"Yeah?"

"You Okay?"

"I'm fine" I entered the room looking for my grimoires

"Kol loves you"

"Katherine I don't want to talk about it let's just grab a grimoire and some herbs to see what the hell is wrong with Sage"

"I just want to know you're okay"

"I'm fine let's go" I gathered everything I needed and spelled the room shut don't want any enemy of ours to be able to walk in

"I'm worried about her" Katherine said

"Well with this we can figure it out"

"She's been my best friend for 500 years, me and her along with Rebekah loved the fact that Elijah found someone to love and for 500 years we've been there for each other and now I saw her unconscious not knowing what's wrong" Katherine whispered near tears

"Look at me I will figure out what's wrong she's my family too"

"I believe you" walking into her room and seeing Sage vomiting wasn't a good sign

* * *

Stefan's POV

Sage is vomiting her guts out

Vampires do not vomit their guts out

"I grabbed a bucket in case if you can't reach the bathroom in time" Caroline said

After hearing her slam the door earlier I was thinking of calling Damon or Elena to help but Caroline will kill me if I didn't tell her Sage was sick

"Thanks Caroline and you too Stefan"

"Okay I got herbs and one of my grimoire to figure out what's wrong" Bonnie said as she walked into the room with Katherine in tow

"I am fine guys" Sage whispered

"No you aren't you're my best friend and we all are worried in-laws here so Bonnie is going to check up on you whether you like or not" Katherine said with a final tone

Damn don't mess with Katherine today

"Okay this spell will examine your body it will tell me what's wrong but drink these herbs they help with the vomit"

Sage drank the herbs

Bonnie started chanting the spell while the rest of us were sitting by Sage

Bonnie eyes flew open in shock

"Bonnie are you okay?" I said

"Bonnie? What's wrong with me?" Sage said frantically

"Sage...you're pregnant"

* * *

Sage's POV

"Pregnant?" I stuttered

"How's that even possible" Caroline asked

"I don't know but she's pregnant"

"Is it Finn's?" I asked

"Woah wait hold up were you having an affair?" Katherine said

"Of course not" I said offended "But a vampire pregnant is not possible, there's also the possibility it isn't Finn's"

"Let me touch your abdomen I can chant a spell to see who's the father" I let Bonnie touch my abdomen and chanted a spell for a few moments

"It's definitely Finn's"

"Am I the only one pregnant around here"

"It appears so" Caroline said wrapping me around her she always makes me feel better

"Every women is different you told me you were feeling tired lately"

"Yeah but that's because of Klaus"

"Katherine you've been eating human food and drinking more blood than normal"

"Because I need to take my mind off Elijah"

"Bonnie, you've left nauseous lately, and don't say it's because of Kol"

"Do the spell on me then" Katherine and Caroline said at the same time

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only way to know if this is because we're missing the boys or because they decided to knock us up with one of magical natures loopholes and leave suddenly I mean i've been married to the guy for 500 years, and he decided to just leave a note saying 'I am doing this for your own good' yeah doing this for my own good my ass" Katherine said facing up at the ceiling

"Tell me about it I have been married to Finn for 900 years. Do you know how long that is? and the thing is I knew when I first saw him my life was going to change, and I was so right. You're a vampire? Okay. You're an Original Vampire? Fine. I fall in love with you? Saw it coming. Get married with you? Yay. Have a great family who loves me and will do anything for me? Love it. Leaving me because 'you don't love me'? Bunch of bull." Sage said while hogging the blankets to herself

"Caroline you want to go first?" Bonnie said awkwardly shifting herself away from Sage and Katherine

"Ready when you are" Caroline said laying down, Bonnie started chanting and closed her eyes while touching Caroline's abdomen

"You're Pregnant, and it is Klaus's child" Me and Caroline looked at each other

"Katherine?"

"Ready when you are" Bonnie did the same as Sage and Caroline

"Pregnant, and yes it's Elijah's before you ask"

"So all three of us are pregnant, wait Bonnie what about you?"

"Yes, and of course it'll be Kol's"

"Well I don't know about you three but I am keeping this child and not only because of Finn but because it is a part of me as well"

"I am too" Caroline said

"Me three" Katherine said happily

"Me four" Bonnie said and touching her abdomen

"Well looks like I am an Uncle Stefan now"

We all laughed

* * *

Buenos Aires, Argentina

"Did you figure out what's wrong with me or not, witch?"

"Yes"

"Then go on"

"You're pregnant with Stefan Salvatore child, Rebekah"

* * *

 **A/N well this is chapter 3 leave reviews below please :)**


	4. Once Upon A Time

Buenos Aires, Argentina

Rebekah's POV

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant"

Vamp speeding towards her slamming her to the wall with my hands around her fragile neck "Witch you owe me for saving your life I suggest you tell me the truth before I tear out your heart"

"Put me down, Rebekah, before I give you an aneurysm" I let her go

"Look you are with child, and it is Stefan Salvatore's to be exact if you don't want to believe me that's fine in a few months you will start showing"

"I am a thousand year vampire, I have not gotten pregnant before"

"Call it a nature loophole"

"A loophole does not happen for any reason"

"True, meaning that a powerful witch created the loophole. Rebekah, you and your child may be in danger"

"NO HARM WILL COME TOWARDS MY CHILD"

"Protect yourself, Rebekah, I sense great evil coming your way"

* * *

I walk around the city trying to comprehend all this new information, _child,_ I am going to have a child. A little boy or girl who's going to be half me and half Stefan. _Stefan_. I walked around until I finally met the person I was looking for

"Rebekah Mikealson"

"Do you have everything I asked?"

"Stefan Salvatore is getting better by the day since you've left him. He will be alright"

"What about my sisters-in-laws?"

"Katherine is being her usual self but I think she knows they did not leave without a reason, Bonnie has been internalizing her emotions not wanting to face Kol is gone, Caroline went on a rage and almost destroyed the manor, Sage however is who I am most concerned about"

My body stiffens "What do you mean?"

"I have watched Sage and she seems to be ill"

"Ill? Vampires cannot get sick"

"I know, Rebekah, but she is ill. All of them are helping her of course"

"Thank you, and as we mentioned before no can know our deal, specifically Finn, if he finds out that Sage is ill and gets worse he will come back to her in an instant, and that could not happen"

"The illness is actually a good thing"

"What?"

"She is pregnant Rebekah" I was momentarily frozen

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, I do not know if the others are but I was close enough to hear a second heartbeat"

"Is that all?"

"Yes" the man turned the other direction

"How are my brothers doing?" the man stopped and turned around

"Klaus is in London, Finn is in Paris, Elijah is in Madrid, and Kol is in Lisbon"

"I thought they were all together?"

"They're gathering information and meeting in Moscow; they think you're in Dublin"

"I was, and then I had to come here I will be flying back in a day or two"

"That's good to know take care Rebekah" the man walked away

"Goodbye Marcel"

* * *

"Fuck" my phone started vibrating, _Kol._

 _"_ Hello"

"My darling sister how are you doing?"

"Kol, what do you want?"

"I need to know if you have found information about this "unforeseen evil?"

"I am actually not in Ireland"

"WHAT WHERE ARE YOU REBEKAH ARE YOU HURT?" he bloody screamed into my ear

"I had to take care of business but I am flying tonight. I need you to meet me in Reykjavik by tomorrow"

"Rebekah you're scaring me" he said with a hint of worried in his voice

"Be in Reykjavik by tomorrow" I hanged up the phone. I touched my abdomen "Hey little one mommy loves you so much already and I know if your daddy knew more about you he will love you. Do you want to hear a story? I know you probably haven't developed hearing yet but I know you're going to feel it. It all started in Chicago during the 1920s..."

* * *

 _Chicago, Illinois: 1920 AD_

 _"Rebekah I don't want to go out tonight" Nik said_

 _"I don't give a damn what you want I bought this new white flapper dress and it'd be a shame if it goes to waste"_

 _"Rebekah" he warned_

 _"Or I can go without you, I am a nine hundred year old original, I can take care of myself"_

 _"With Mikeal on the loose? Darling sister he may love you but he will use you against me, and I can't afford that"_

 _"Mikeal this Mikeal that I KNOW NIK WE HAVE BEEN RUNNING FROM HIM FOR CENTURIES" throwing a vase towards him_

 _"Stop throwing a tantrum"_

 _"Klaus, can you chill out? it's just a dance" Katherine said as she entered the apartment_

 _"Katherine? I thought you and Elijah were in Brussels_

 _"I was but I missed my sister-in-law, Sage says hey by the way"_

 _"Sage is in Brussels?"_

 _"Amsterdam, her and Finn"_

 _"I can't believe you're here Katherine!" I grabbed her in a tight hug_

 _"I've missed you Bekah, so let's say we go out tonight and dance until we drop"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"No"_

 _"Klaus, Bekah is a nine hundred year old vampire she can take care of herself. What's with you being cranky? All of your panties in a twist?"_

 _"Katherine..."_

 _"Kllaauuss"_

 _"And who is going to protect you Katherine? I haven't seen Elijah walk in yet and if something happen to you then we all might as well run for our lives. Remember what happen last time?"_

 _"How can I forget the time that Mikeal kidnapped me, tortured me and almost killed me? Katherine said angrily her hands turning into fists_

 _"Elijah thought you were dead, he was so mad with grief of him losing you, blaming himself that he brought your demise; he slaughtered an entire village, painted the whole city in red for days until he just broke down and started crying for you"_

 _Katherine was shocked "He did what? How come you never told me any of this?"_

 _"When Kol found you months later in Berlin and brought you home, when we told Elijah about you he didn't believe us but came straight to the house and when he saw you, I swear to you Katherine he just grabbed you and hugged you so tightly and cried into your shoulder convincing himself you're here and you're alive"_

 _"And I ask myself again how come you didn't tell me any of this?"_

 _"Elijah lost himself after he lost you, he didn't want us to tell you how he was because it was a time he rather forget"_

 _"I.." Katherine didn't know what to say_

 _"Why do you think Elijah protects you fiercely? He loves you too much Katherine, he would leave you for you can be safe"_

 _"Brother are you home?"_

 _"Elijah, brother, Rebekah and Katherine want to go dancing might as well join them"_

 _"Well me and Katherine are going to get ready"_

 _"Me and Elijah are going to drink maybe brood as Bekah says" Klaus said_

 _Katherine put her hands around Elijah's waist and pushed him to her "I love you"_

 _"I love you too" Elijah pushed her close and kissed her_

 _"Finn and Elijah are lucky aren't they?" I asked Nik_

 _"Yes they are sister"_

 _"Wonder when it's our turn"_

 _"You never know it can be tonight or in a few years"_

* * *

 _"..._ And that was the time Klaus told Katherine how much Elijah really _loves_ her, but you're Uncle Elijah is sad because he isn't with Auntie Katherine but no worries my child we will be together soon, maybe next time i'll tell you how me and daddy met"

* * *

Reykjavik, Iceland

Kol's POV

Leave it all up to Rebekah to make me take a flight from Portugal to Iceland

"Hello brother" I turned around

"Rebekah"

"Are you angry"

"No, I am annoyed there is a difference"

"Well once your hear me out on why I made you come here you'll understand"

"Go on"

"First things first I need you to swear not to tell our brothers, I did call you for a reason"

"I swear Rebekah" I said annoyed "Can you go on?"

"I'm pregnant" Rebekah said bluntly while looking out the window in our Icelandic home

"You're pregnant?" I was shocked, a vampire can't get pregnant _'could they'_

 _"_ I went to Buenos Aires to visit a witch who owed me a favor"

"And?"

"She checked up on me and said I'm pregnant"

"Are you sure?"

"She knows better than to deceive me...unless she wants her head snapped like a twig" Rebekah said as she went towards the kitchen

I followed her "There's something more isn't there"

"I won't be able to go to Moscow with you and you have to convince our siblings to not come looking for me"

"Are you out your mind? What makes you think I can CONVINCE them to not come looking for you" I said ' _who the hell she think I am_ ' I thought

"Please, Kol, try" she said worriedly

"What aren't you telling me"

"I may be in danger, the witch said this baby is a nature's loophole, the witch who created this loophole...she's powerful I have to protect me and this little one" she said touching her abdomen protectively

I sighed "Where are you going?"

"Probably Argentina not too close to Europe or North America"

sighing I stepped closer to her and kissed her forehead "Stay safe...and protect this little one it is my niece and nephew in there"

"I think it's a girl"

"What makes you say that?"

"Every Mikealson firstborn of any generation is a girl"

"Protect her"

"Always"

"And forever" I finished

"I'll keep our brothers away"

"Thank you" she said as I walked away

"And Kol?" I turned around "Yes?"

"Bonnie's internalizing, but she's strong she'll make it" my heart fluttered at the sound of her name "I always knew you'd check up on them"

"Be safe" Rebekah said sadly and I walked out the door

* * *

 **A/N mostly Rebekah-centric and some Kol, Katherine, Elijah and Klaus next chapter will focus on Caroline and some Stefan. Hoped you liked it!**


	5. Long Ago

Caroline's POV

I am Pregnant.

Pregnant.

I am pregnant with Klaus's child.

I am pregnant with the original hybrid's child.

"Caroline?" I turned around seeing Stefan in the doorway of my bedroom. _It was Klaus's room too._

"Come in"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Caroline" Stefan said with a serious tone "Don't lie you can let what you feel out"

"I don't know what to feel, Stefan, I am a baby vampire who's pregnant, it wasn't supposed to happen"

"Do you want the baby?"

"Of course I do" Putting my hand in the abdomen "It's just I want to know how"

"Not everybody gets to know the answers of this, Caroline"

"I know that, but I want to know how the last time me and Klaus had sex conceived a child"

"Bonnie said she was willing to look into it because she was curious as well"

"Am I the only one being paranoid?"

"No, that's just Klaus rubbing off of you" I threw a pillow in his way but he easily caught it "What?"

"Not funny"

"Caroline, you, Katherine, Bonnie and Sage are pregnant. You're having a kid. Who're you're going to raise. You're going to be mothers."

"I guess I can let my paranoia aside- _for a while_ Stefan"

He rolled his eyes "You have 8 months to come up with everything, and knowing you you're planning everything in your mind"

I laughed "I am, I need to set up a nursery, get clothes, take prenatal"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I am pretty sure it's a girl, which is good I always wanted a daughter before I became a vampire"

"How do you it's a girl, and not a boy?" You could be carrying a little boy"

"It doesn't matter because I will love him, but Rebekah told me once there is this Mikealson curse that all firstborns of any generation is a girl"

"Finn is the oldest, and he is a man I would think"

"Just because he is the oldest doesn't mean he is the firstborn child of Esther"

"Don't mention that name" Stefan retorted

"I'm not going to speak about the original bitch, but Rebekah told me she had an older sister named, Freya, she died of the plague in the old world" I explained

"How come Rebekah didn't tell me of this?" Stefan muttered

"No one really talks about Freya, the only one who got to know her was Finn because she was seven when she died, and Finn was around four I think. Elijah was still in the womb"

"The rest of them never got to know her" Stefan said

"I asked Rebekah what would've happen if she was alive. She's a Mikealson there was a chance she'd still be alive, but Rebekah said it's impossible because she died years before they became vampires, but if she was she would like to bond with her. We're her sisters, but I understand she would like to know the older sister made of the same flesh and blood"

"I miss her"

My face softened "I know"

"I remember her in that white flapper dress ninety-six ago; she looked so beautiful and memorizing. I was the ripper back then, Damon made me drink human blood eight years prior, and I became the ripper again. I met her in a bar in Chicago, and when I saw her: That was it. I knew I became her prisoner.

"Love at first sight" I gushed

"Yeah" Stefan blushed

"I remember Klaus and I met five years ago, his anger issues pissed me off"

"That time you threw him into the lake" Stefan laughed

"He was so pissed, but then again when I saw him with that drenched Henley…" I smirked

Stefan made a disgusted face

"I was going to ask you, do you wish Rebekah was pregnant?" Stefan face changed from disgusted to hurt

"I do-"he paused "She would make a great mother, and if she is I hope she protects her so that one day when she comes back I can meet my daughter"

"There is a chance"

"I know"

"Sage, and Katherine aren't nervous about them leaving" I muttered "Maybe it's a good sign"

"Sage and Finn have been together for nine-hundred and sixteen years, while Katherine and Elijah have been together for five-hundred and twenty six, maybe they know the lives they've had. I know in the last century there's been no problem" Stefan said

"That's because there really good at keeping danger away from us" Katherine looked at me and Stefan "Didn't mean to eavesdrop I was heading to my room when I heard you"

"It's fine, but what do you think made them run off without any of us knowing?"

"I can think of two: Mikeal and Esther"

"I thought they were dead" I said

"Klaus told you they are so you don't have to look over your shoulder every time you leave the house" Katherine walked into the room finding a chair to sit down

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there is a chance that Mikeal and Esther are dead. The last time I saw Esther was before me and Elijah married, and I didn't even speak to her. I just saw her for a moment and she was gone. None of them has seen her since then"

"And Mikeal?" Stefan asked

Katherine flinched "I saw him around two-hundred years ago. In the 1800's."

"Why did you flinch?" I ask sitting up from my bed

Katherine stayed silent for a while "It was in Edinburgh, Scotland" she began "Me and Elijah were staying there for two weeks while the rest of them were in London. Elijah and I were horseback riding in our Scottish estate, I was beating him when I felt my horse get scared. The horse threw me off, I wasn't injured but when I got up everything became black"

"Katherine, what happened?" Stefan and I looked at each other we didn't even notice Bonnie and Sage coming in

"When I woke up, I didn't know where I was finding out later I was in Cardiff-"I cut Katherine off "Where is that?"

"Wales, anyway, I woke up Mikeal was there. I knew it was him, Klaus told me about him, and how all of us were running from him. Klaus told me everything about their family history, and how he will love if I were to become part of the family, but he wouldn't want me to spend my whole life running. Elijah especially won't. I told him I didn't care because I love Elijah with every fiber of being, just like Sage decided to run because she loves Finn" I stared at Sage who smiled but then remembered about Mikeal

"Mikeal knew who I was, and how tragic it will be if Elijah's wife was to die. He tortured me. Bled me dry from the vervain. It was months of torture, I thought I was going to die. Until one day someone saved me, I didn't know who but they recognize me as Elijah's wife. They gave me blood and they said this was repayment for Elijah saving them. They were going to take me to him. We traveled to Berlin, but I was so weak and tired I kept falling in and out of consciousness. They dropped me off in a safe place, telling me Kol will come for me"

"Mikeal did that to you?" Bonnie asked

"He was going to kill me, he wanted me out first because I was the most difficult. Kol found me while he was one his way to the bar, he recognized me but I was too weak to use my abilities that Kol had to carry me bride-style to the mansion they were living in. Klaus, Finn, Rebekah and Sage were carrying me to Elijah's room. I was out of consciousness so I didn't remember anything. I opened my eyes a little while later, I heard voices they kept repeating Elijah. I heard a door slam and raced into the room, but my eyes gave up on me. Klaus later told me that Elijah was holding me close to his chest and he was crying" Katherine finished

"I never imagined you being so weak to that point" I said

"After I recovered, I told all of them they were going to how to restrain torture, if I was to ever get into that situation. Don't get me wrong I knew how to fight and defend myself but Mikeal caught me by surprise, now if anyone wanted to do that to me they wouldn't stand a chance"

"Do you think Mikeal is dead?" I asked

"After that, Elijah and Klaus went to find a witch that can dagger him, not kill him, but paralyze him. Last time I heard he was still paralyzed"

"How long ago was that?"

"Two years ago. Caroline the same warning Klaus gave me and Sage he told you the exact same thing. He didn't want you to spend your whole life running, but he told you that you were safe because last time we know Esther and Mikeal can't get to us"

"Why didn't Klaus kill him?"

"Because they burned every white oak tree and to kill an original you need to have a white oak stake. I don't know why they ran, but I do know he wouldn't leave you without a good reason"

"Thank you, Katherine" She smiled

"If danger does come, we will protect each other" Bonnie said "Always and Forever just like they told us"

"Always and Forever" All of us repeated

* * *

Unknown POV

They're safe

They aren't in any danger yet

I have to protect them. They're with child.

"What would you want us to do?"

"I don't know I still need find a way to reverse what she did. I also need to protect them from the same fate"

"You don't know owe them"

"Yes I do. I owe them everything"

"You have to be more specific here"

"Sage, she offered me money when no one would. Katherine, She saved me when I didn't need to be saved. Caroline, she offered me kindness when everyone else was being rude. Bonnie, protected me even when she didn't know it and I was a million miles away. Stefan, he was the one who showed compassion"

"They don't know you"

"They do. They just don't know it yet. I will protect them. We will protect them.

"If this is what you want. We will protect them, and reverse what has been done to you."


End file.
